


Maybe,, Just Maybe

by GhostPoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ollie wears a gask mask, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPoo/pseuds/GhostPoo
Summary: Deciding that I wanted a name from this tag along I go to common courtesy and say"Ollie" "The names Ollie," and to what I had hoped tag along responds with"Well Ollie, I'm Earnest,"





	Maybe,, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class as a short story but it evolves my OCs and I liked it so I thought why not post it? It would normally have cursing but it was for a project so I censored it.
> 
> Topic: Acceptance 
> 
>  
> 
> Please be gentle with me.
> 
> Edited on 10/9/19

 

      When I entered that rundown dollar store I was positive that I certainly wouldn't come out with another human being but here I am. I honestly dont know what I was thinking. I could just barely feed myself, how am I supposed to feed another mouth! This whole situation is irritating and I have no idea where I'm supposed to go from this! I would have to just leave him somewhere, but would I-     

"Hey where are you taking me anyways?"   

    Oh right.   

"Somewhere," I say starting to focus on the map in my hands, but much to my annoyance he  keeps talking

"Like out of Washington somewhere, or?"     

"I don't know, okay!?" I say looking at him with a glare.

"Okay," he replies while putting up his hands in a mock surrender.

 

     We later on turn on interstate 5 with a plan of moving out of state and onto Oregon. Looking over my shoulder at this tag along curiosity hits me.     

"How in the world are you breathing in this?"

"The air?" He questions.   

"Whatelse?" I snap back before he nervously says.   

 "Good point, uh- about the breathing thing, people tend to say that I'm immune to it or something," He shrugs after saying this and I process what I had just heard for a long moment before saying.     

"Immune?"         

"Pretty much," he responds while dragging the words out for as long as possible. Deciding that I wanted a name from this tag along I go to common courtesy and say   

"Ollie," "The names Ollie," and to what I had hoped tag along respond with. 

"Well Ollie, I'm Earnest,"                                   

 I grunt in reply.

 

      Camping out on the highway is very impractical.

I, of course already knew that but this 'incident' has officially stamped a 'would not do again' into my mind; to put it short we got mugged. We have no weapons. we have no more of the food that I oh could barely feed myself with anymore. I really shouldn't be surprised but this 'incident' is making me angry! This 'incident' has set us off of time; instead of a two week journey this might turn into almost a month. 

"We still have the map!" Earnest says in a cheerful tone.     

"Yeah, we still have the map,"

 

"We need to find a place to stay,"   

"we're settling in?" 

"Yeah, for now, we need supplies,"

"O-kay, what's the plan boss?"

"I'll find the place and you'll raid the stores, we'll meet in about an hour at that statue," I say pointing at the statue standing not even five feet away.

"Yessir," Earnest says with a smile as we split up.     

    

         Okay, maybe he's not as useless as I had initially first thought. He  _did_ manage to find a lot from these stores in town, even some medical.

 

          Once we are settled in Earnest looks over at me and asks.

"Why did you even take me with you?" "I mean I appreciate it but you seem like the type to not just take people in?"

Sighing I'm quiet for awhile until I reply with.

"I honestly have no idea why I did it, but I guess I did, huh?" 

Earnest gives a smile and says.

"I guess you did, huh?"

 

            On the road again we later find a Honda that surprisingly works after we hotwire it, it also has a half tank!

"This should last us awhile," I comment once we had finished searching the car.

"I sure hope so," Earnest says with a sigh.

Huffing a laugh I reply "Yeah, me too,"

 

              Looking over I see Earnest smiling and laughing while also paying attention to the road. Smiling also I say

"You should calm down before you crash this car,"

He glances at me again while also trying to stifle his giggling as he says.

"Oh yeah, don't wanna walk again,"

Letting a sigh out, I agree with a hum before letting my attention drift to the scenery outside. 

Maybe,, just maybe it might not be so bad to let him stay.


End file.
